Gwilwileth Conspiracy
by em0ticon
Summary: I'm bad with summaries. Elves, current day, Lorien woods, no sale, Decendents, mirrors, Sauron returns, etc. Rr.
1. The beginning

A/N: I realize that I don't own any of the known characters. Yes this story is going to end up being a sickening Mary-Sue, No she won't hook up with Legolas or Haldir or any other attractive Male Elf (or female). This story takes place in a number of different places and times. The first actual chapter begins in the current day, but will eventually go back in time and such. I apologize in advance for any confusion that arises due to this. I have 10 classes currently, and plenty of homework, so chapters will most likely be slow to come out, for this I shall also apologize. I am welcome to flames, or anything else, thank you for the time it took to read this ridiculously long authors note.

Gwilwileth -Prologue

In a time far before our own, was a land of immense beauty, and evil. When stories of Elves, Dwarves, and dark things that go 'bump' in the night were not only stories, but also tales of the truth. A quest was set out to destroy the evil of the land, and they lived happily ever after.

But suppose that the evil was not fully destroyed, but lurked in the darkest of corners of the universe, waiting for a creature so low as to welcome it back into the world, and feed it the strength it so thirsted for.

Many years had passed, and the world was not what it once had been. The greed of men had overtaken the land, and all creatures of mysticism had long been destroyed. The only elves remaining in the world hid for their secrecy, taking on the appearance of humans, and hiding under false aliases. In search of their homeland, the elves must prepare a way to save not only the world, but they grey havens, before they will be granted an end to their thousands of years along side men.


	2. The story Begins

I don't own anything. Thank You.

Gwilwileth- The Middle of Time

A small golden butterfly flutters across a dusty path, the sunlight capturing on its wings. The vibrant yellows and greens of scotch broom contrasting the deep black of sporadically placed blackberry bushes, weaving wildly amongst the scotch broom. Tall evergreens thickened as they went further back from the path to the right, and to the left was a large canyon. Beneath the canyon was a small river, surrounded by much vegetation, and wild life. A warm breeze blew, creating a small whirlwind of dust and sand on the ground near the path, where small patches of grass were, having been corroded down by the travels of many. A few eagles could be heard overhead, blending with the rustle of leaves, and soft sounds of a distant waterfall, to create a serene and calming symphony.

A small animal peeps its head out from the bushes, glancing quickly around with caution before the fuzzy creature dashes out and across the path with minimal notice, creating only a short brush against the plants. The fresh smell of nature lingered lightly on the air, uninterrupted by the busy industries quest for dominance.

It was a neutral place, where the problems of the world did not weigh down. The air was light, and the sky was clear. The sound of vehicles surpassed this area, leaving the nature to be just that, natural. There was no need for fancy gimmicks, or designer brands, the pure beauty of the land was enough to sell it to the few that cared to show. Any one else simply did not matter. It was at a place similar to this, with birds over head, and rodents down beneath, in which many brief, yet important, exchanges were made between the young and the old, the friends and foes, the lost and the content.

"What do you suppose they shall say?" A lithe man, perched atop a gallant golden colored horse, asked his companion. His dark cloak made slight movements as he stopped his horse abruptly, the hood still concealing his face.

"What they have always said." Replied the second man, identical to the first. "If we had not promised to show up, I would not have come this far."

"I know this, brother, as I feel the same." The first man said as the two picked their pace back up to a quick trot. "I had been content to never attend a meeting, however, they made it quite clear that we are needed."

"_Needed_." Huffed the second man. "The Govannas need us, like this forest needs a wild fire."

"Now, Brother, Calm down. You understand the state of the world. All of the Eldar are needed in making a decision like this." The first told him, his voice soothing and melodious.

"Well we are nearly at the private destination. It is too late to turn back now." Sulked the second man.

The two took a sharp turn into the woods, an uncharted path.  For another half an hour they rode until they arrived at a large growth of trees. Three tall, lithe men, similar in stature to them, greeted them. The two jumped gracefully from their horses, and spoke with the three men. A moment later, one man led the horses, and the two others lead the two travelers up a ladder into a tree talan.

"Ah, you have arrived. I worried that you would not find the place. You can not trust the technology of the world." A tall, well tailored man said. From his physical features, to his well groomed short golden blonde hair. He wore a black pressed shirt, with khaki slacks, and shined black shoes.

"Of course." The first man spoke, taking his cloak off to reveal black breeches tucked into tall, black polo boots, and a grey turtleneck sweater. The man accompanying him revealed the same attire. Their long black hair pulled into a low ponytail. Their cool grey eyes and emotionless faces studied the blonde man.

"It is nice to see the two of you again, Elladan and Elrohir. We had worried that you passed on." The blonde man told them with a slight bow of his head.

"Of course, Legolas." The first man, Elladan said. The two reciprocated the gesture, bowing their heads.

"I assume you remember everyone here." Legolas said, showing them to a seat in the small talan.

"An elf is not known to forget things." Elrohir replied, keeping his tongue in check.

"Very well. The meeting shall then begin." Legolas told them, walking to the front of the room.

"I do hope, that this goes quick." Elladan told his twin with a thought.

"As do I, brother." Elrohir responded silently.

"The first matter of discussion is a rather large plot of land." Legolas began, revealing the beginning to a very long meeting.

"We already do have more than enough land, Legolas." A blonde elf three chairs around the circle from Legolas spoke up, his long blonde hair flowing freely, with a few strands pulled back.

"This land may hold special value, especially to you, Haldir, for this land I have found, to hold the ancient trees of our home land in Lorien." Legolas spoke. Many gasps could be heard through the circle.

"It is, indeed, true. I myself have seen them." A dark haired elf besides Legolas said, her green eyes shinning with merriment.

"Why can we not obtain it?" Haldir asked curiously, anxious to gain the beloved mallorn trees.

"There is a man who owns this land, and despite our many offers, refuses to sell any of it to us. He has given us no reasons. He does not even live on the property himself." Legolas told them.

"Let us talk with this man, surely he can not turn down a large sum of money, or perhaps some of our land in return. We have much land that is of no use to us." Haldir told him.

"We shall break now then. For two weeks, those interested in discussing this with the man step forward now." Legolas told them. Haldir, along with three other elves stood. "So be it. We will meet here again in two weeks."

The four elves put on their riding clothing, and went to the stables where they chose four good steeds to ride. In one hour of minimal talking they had traveled through the dimming forest, and arrived at a small stable. An Elf waited there and took their horses. Legolas lead them to a garage, where they got into a small black jaguar. Before sunrise they had arrived in a small town with streetlights lighting the store lined clean streets. It was an image of 1950's perfection. The sun was gently rising above snow peaked mountains in the distance, and people began to awake, and the town was livening up. They drove to a house on the outskirts of town, in a small neighborhood, stopping in front of a small two story white house, with a small flower bed in the green lawn. A tall dark haired man walked out to receive the newspaper just as the four elves stepped out.

"May I help you?" He asked as he walked to the box. His white shirt and dark tie giving him a professional look.

"Are you Jake Johnson?" Legolas asked.

"Yes." The man said curiously.

"We would like to talk to you about the land that we have heard you own, over on the hills." Legolas said.

"Are you those lumbermen, looking to tear it down and make fancy furniture from it? Because-" the man grew angry and relentless.

"No, we are not. We have been looking all over the world for those trees. We work with a company that preserves the forests and wildlife." Legolas told him, taking a small business card out of his pocket and handing it to the man.

"The Govannas? I've never heard of that organization." He said wearily.

"We are a quiet, and peaceful organization. This piece of land is very valuable and we are willing to give you any price you desire for it." Legolas told him.

"I'm sorry, but it is not for sale. My children are the ones who own the land. If you wanted the land, you would have to talk to them, and they have been very reluctant in the past to part with it. It has been in the family for years." The man said to them, and then added a second note. "My children are home right now, and you four look very tired and hungry, would you like to come in for breakfast? I'm sure my wife will not mind."

"Thank you, sir." Legolas said bowing his head politely. The four followed him into the house.

The house had high ceilings and was very homely. A fireplace in the living room crackled, and the smell of fresh orange juice and pancakes was in the air.

"Honey, this is Mr. Green, and his associates. They work with a forest preservation group." Mr. Johnson said to a tall woman with an amazingly white silver hair, that even the elves were surprised to see.

"Hello, Mr. Green. It is a pleasure to meet you." The tall and fair woman said smiling, shaking the elf's hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson." Legolas told her, shaking it in return.

"Please, call me Sila." She said, turning to the other three. "Do your associates have names?"

"Oh yes, Sorry. That is Harold, Marien, and Michael." He said pointing to the four.

"It is nice to meet all of you, please sit. The children will be down any moment." She said turning back to her cooking. As expected not seconds later a tallboy, and girl came into the room laughing. Their father looked at them scolding and they noticed the four guests.

"Baran, Ren, This is Mr. Green and his associates from a forest preservation group, they would like to ask you a few questions about the land on the hill." He told his children. The dark haired boy stood tall, and looked cautiously at the four elves that passed easily as men and a woman. The girl dusted off her black breeches before looking up at them. "These are my two children, Baran, and Idhren, but she prefers Ren."

"Hello." The four said to them. The girl looked at them curiously.

"What do they want with Malthen Aegas?" The girl asked her father, glancing between the four and him. The four looked at each other, attempting to hide their shock at her use of their language.

"I do not know, darling, why do you not ask them?" The father laughed.

"Very well. Come On Ren, we must clean up." The boy said grabbing his sisters' hand and the two walked back in the direction of the door, but up a staircase.

"Your children are very beautiful, it sounds as though you have taught them well." Haldir, or rather Harold, spoke up as the man sat.

"Yes, they have been home schooled. Public schooling does not teach the vitals of life, but how to ruin it." The man said, keeping his disdain to a minimum as he noticed his wife's scold.

The children then came bounding down the stairs. Baran first, stopped at the bottom of the stairs to turn. He wore a red turtleneck, with black breeches and boots. Moments later he was shoved forward, by a laughing Ren. She wore black Chinese slippers, with a dark royal blue silk dress, it had a loose cowl neck, and loose sleeves that didn't attach, but were merely ornamental. It was not quite form fitting, nor loose, but it belled out at the waist, down to her calves, swaying as she walked to the table. She put a piece of her long waist length, gold blonde hair, unlike to her mothers silver, behind her shoulder and ear; it waved neatly down due to previous braids.

"Hello, Mr. Green." She said with a slight nod of her head as she sat across from Haldir. "Am I right to assume that you are looking to buy our piece of land?"

"You are correct, we are willing to give you any amount you desire in return for it." Legolas told her. She nodded politely, pouring a glass of orange juice for herself.

"Would any of you like some juice?" she asked them. They all nodded, not wishing to be impolite. She poured everyone a tall glass of it, and then resumed to sitting. A long pause was held.

"Ren, You-" Baran started to protest angrily.

"Be silent, Younger brother. You know nothing of my thoughts, and I would appreciate you to not jump so rashly to conclusions. The breakfast table is no place for talk of business." She said to him calmly, her hazel eyes glancing amongst all of those present, as though to dare them against her. "We will go out to the land in question, and I shall show them around, and let them explore it. We will discuss it then."

"But-" he began.

"You heard your sister, do not fight at the table." Their father said scalding them.

"Yes father." He bowed his head respectfully.

"Michael, and Marien, I have heard no speech from you, have you nothing to say? Tell us about yourselves." Ren said to them as she stood to help her mother prepare the food.

"Well, We were raised in the woods by our parents, who passed on when we were very young." _Michael_ said, glancing to _Marien_.

"Yes, they were attacked by wild animals in the woods, our older brother brought us up after that. He taught us much in the lines of self-defense. We trained for many years in preparation to join the guard, but when our time came, we found that we much more loved living in the forest than to be off fighting battles." The she elf said smiling. It had not been a lie. Of course the humans would think of many years as 10, and young as being a preteen or so, but they need not know the time frame.

"Yes, I myself would much prefer living in the forest also." Ren said, bring a large plate of pancakes to the table as her mother set a jar of syrup and a butter dish besides it.

"Enough chatter, let us now eat." Said Sila, smiling to them all.

Breakfast passed silently, and quickly for them all, lasting perhaps 15-20 minutes max. Mr. Johnson was the first to stand up.

"That was lovely, honey. Thank you." He smiled, hugging his wife.

"Have a wonderful day at work." She said kissing him on the cheek as he left.

"Here Mother, let me do the dishes." Ren said, taking her mothers plate, and turning the facet on, loading the sink with bubbles. "Are you finished?"

"Yes." Haldir said, as all four handed their plates to her.

"Ren, this is nonsense, let your brother do the dishes." Her mother scolded.

"Very well, Mother. I have always done the dishes in the morning though." She said walking from the sink, drying her hands with a cloth.

"My point exactly, your brother needs more responsibilities." Her mother said, glancing to her son, who paid no heed. "You can take our visitors out to the land now."

"Of course." Ren smiled. "I shall go retrieve my jacket, and then we will leave to the land."

"Wonderful." The four elves said. A few moments later she came down wearing a white cloak that had silver embroidery.

"Follow me." She smiled to them, opening the back door.

They were lead into a forest of many plants, and green trees, there was no straight path, although the trees were spread out enough that a horse could easily travel. Silence aside from nature was breaking down on them.

"I have not seen clothes as nice as yours in a very long time." Marien spoke up first, breaking a long pause.

"Thank you. My mother insists that I know how to make my own clothing, as opposed to buying from stores. I cannot blame her, though. The clothing of today is awful." Ren replied as they walked through a small clearing, and over a small wooden bridge.

"Does your family own all of this property?" Legolas asked, he was impressed at how well it had been preserved; it was almost as though it was not near a city. While it technically was only near a village, it still was a surprise.

"Yes. It has been in the family for years. My mothers' family used to own this entire county and more. The last recorded time of selling the land was in 1850, when the man of the house tried to sell a portion of land to make profit, only to be taken down by the plague a month later. There have been no interested buyers since then, save the lumbermen who wish to use our Mallorn trees. Everyone else feared that the land was cursed, and held the plague." She said with a laugh.

"You call them Mallorn trees?" Haldir asked curiously.

"Is that not their name? That is what is written in all of our books, and I only assumed that was their name. They cease to exist anywhere but out humble abode." She told him, her eyes glancing to him for confirmation.

"No, that is their name, it is just odd to hear of a person who knows of it." He said to her, covering his shock with his well-made mask. "It has been-"

They all stopped in their tracks as the light shone brightly off of the golden trees in front of them, mingling with the dark green ones, and growing thicker into only the golden ones.

"A Elbereth." Haldir gasped.

"Yes, are they not so beautiful, and time preserved?" She said after a few minutes of standing there. "If you would like, I could lead you to the-"

"There is more?" Haldir choked, thousands of years had passed, forgetting his past, and within a day of meeting with his old kin he is shown to a place much like his old home.

"Yes, there are many Talans in the trees. My family has spent years preserving these woods, to keep them as they were in times of Old. I am afraid not all could be preserved as over time many things are corroded." She told them, her eyes smiled proudly with her families past.

"May we look at them?" Haldir asked, glancing up into the trees, noticing the small platforms on a few of the outer ones.

"Of course." She smiled happily. "We will have to travel further into them though, unless you would like to look into the scout talans."

"May I?" Haldir asked, trying to conceal his excitement.

"Who am I, to deny one such as you?" she asked him with a mysterious air, all four glanced to her cautiously.

"What?" Legolas asked her, perhaps after all of these years, his elven hearing had betrayed him.

"You work for a forest preservation group, You are allowed to look at anything in this forest, as long as I accompany you, for at this time, I do not trust well to outsiders." She said, calming him, but he still noticed the shine in her eyes. She knocked on the base of the tree three times, and a long ladder fell from the talan. "After you."

"Is someone up there?" Michael asked curiously.

"No." She laughed shaking her head. "I don't know quite how it does that, perhaps by magic, but it has always done that."

The five went up into the talan. It was high up, and had could see over the green trees, and out over most of the land.

"How do you get to the other ones?" Haldir asked her curiously.

"There are thin ropes hung from each talan, and wish enough balance a person can walk from each talan to the other. The main guard talan is over there, would you like to see it?" she asked them.

"Of course, are you safe to walk across ropes?" Legolas butt in.

"I am in the talans every day, I walk easier on these ropes than I do on the land of the ground." She told them, walking to the side of the talan where there was a small opening, and a golden rope. "Are you able to?"

"Of course." They all replied. She walked out on the rope quickly, with the grace that they had seen few humans acquire. They quickly followed behind her as she led them through a maze, which was all too familiar in many of their minds. After 10 minutes they came to a larger talan. It held many hammocks like beds, and a small table, with chairs, and a counter with cupboards for food.

"If we wish to arrive in the main city, we will have to leave soon." She told them, letting down a latter, and climbing down. Michael went first, Followed by Marien.

"Legolas." Haldir whispered to his friend.

"Yes, Haldir?" Legolas turned.

"I have a fear that this is not only a forest of mallorn trees." He said. Legolas noted the mixed emotions that were evident in the usual masked silver eyes of his old friend.

"I too have considered that." Legolas told him.

"It is preserved amazingly up here, the watch towers are exactly as I remembered them, and the special latter." Haldir told him, shaking his head. "It is too much."

"Do you want to leave?" Legolas worried.

"No, I want to see the city, that will confirm it." Haldir said, climbing down the latter, to exchange a look with the two other elves.

The five walked in solitude for near an hour before the sounds of water arose. Haldir glanced to Legolas with a look of un-fathomless shock. Just as he remembered was a small rope. They remained to travel with silence for some time.

"How did your family acquire these woods?" Legolas asked, walking besides Ren. She looked up to him, Haldir on her other side.

"It sounds much like a fairy tail, actually." She said with a smile, which was colored with remorse. "Many books of it are in the city, I have memorized them all, and yet I still feel as though I do not do justice to them."

"We would like to hear it though." Legolas told her, putting on his charming smile.

"Of course." She said returning it. A moment of thought passed, Michael and Marien walked closer, to hear the story clearly. "The beginning is always the best place, but there was no beginning for this story, and I continue to hope that, although it has died out, it shall not end."

"Okay." Marien said, standing besides Legolas, as Michael stood by her.

"Wait, would you like the story of the woods, or how my family got them? I am sure you already know the story of the woods." She said stopping with a pause.

"Why would we know the story?" Legolas asked her curiously.

"As though I do not already know who you are. Do you think I have failed to notice the looks of longing? The instant wave of emotions that was sent out from your very being? Time may change many things, but the heart and soul of an elf is not one of them." She said to them, standing firmly on the ground, leaving them to look at her, attempting to hide their shock.

"You make such brave assumptions, how can you be so sure?" Michael raised an eyebrow to her.

"I would not have allowed you to even look at these woods, should I not have trusted you. These woods have remained well hidden for thousands of years, until my brother opened his mouth unto the town. I was able to convince them that he was indeed wrong, that the trees only _looked_ golden, and were not truly as beautiful." She said, keeping her voice calm, despite her grey eyes flashing between them, finally stopping on Legolas. "I have no intent on selling these woods to you."

"Then why have you lead us out here?" he said, his voice gaining an edge.

"I am human, I will not live the life of an elf. This is my home, and I do not have any wish to leave it. I have known for long of your secret organization, and seeing your card only confirmed it, Mr._ Green_. I will not sell you these woods, they have been in my family since the death of Amaroth in the third age." She said, her eyes piercing into his dark blue ones, held with tension. A moment passed. "I know however, that this is not only my home, and that your dear March warden spent many years of his life dedicated to these woods, and the lady of them, protecting them valiantly."

"You never told us how your family came to own these woods." Michael spoke up.

"One does not own nature, they can but only care for it, and in return it will offer it's protection, and with your faithfulness, it will in return give you faithfulness." She told them walking again.

"Yes, but-" He began.

"Be patient, young elf, there is no need to hurry." She said, causing a soft melodious laugh from Marien.

"In the year 425 of the first age a young elf named Aegnor met a young Elf maiden named Nethaglar and fell in love. Of course Nethaglars father had already arranged her a married with another elf, so he denied the two to see each other, despite their love. The two ran away together, and she gave birth to a young daughter in the early morning, named Elwen. As dark creatures lurked, the two feared for their child, and decided to visit Doriath, where his younger sister currently stayed. Finally they reached their destination, and were greeted well, and met a young elf named Celeborn. Celeborn and Galadriel wished to be wed, and soon were. After the sealing, Aegnor pleaded with his younger sister to watch after the child, she complied. Aegnor soon was lost in the Dagor Bragollach, Nethaglar soon after died of grief. Elwen was raised as Galadriels daughter, and taken to Lorien with the two. She was Very close to the lady Celebrian, but when she married Lord Elrond and left she confined herself to her studies with Galadriel, refusing to see any others. One night on a midnight walk through the woods she traveled too far out, and was frightened by a pack of orcs, luckily, a group of rangers had been passing by and saved her. When she saw the face of the one who saved her she instantly fell in love. She knew that her aunt would not approve of it, but she brought the young man to her despite that. Her aunt was upset, but knew better than to go against it.  They had three children that acquired their mothers' looks. Two of her children chose to be mortal, and live amongst men, while the eldest daughter chose to remain elvish. Of course Time passed, and Elwens husband died, then her two youngest children. The town of men looked down upon the two elvish women, and so they returned to Lorien. Soon enough, however Araen, her daughter, fell in love with a young elvish man from Lorien and was wed, they had one daughter, Malelleth. Only a few decades older than Arwen, Galadriel taught her with her. Araens husband was lost in a battle with orcs, and so Araen and her mother left over the seas. Malelleth stayed to learn with Galadriel, and according to the books, became smitten with a certain March warden." She said pausing for the first time, giving a glance to Haldir with a laugh. "According to her book she was _quite_ infatuated with him."

"What?" Haldir asked, surprised at this new topic.

"Ah, I am straying from the subject. This tale is quite long, as it covers thousands of years, this is the condensed version already, if you get bored, feel free to speak up." She told them with a laugh, after no movements to shut her up, she continued. "After Galadriel crossed the sea Malelleth stayed in Lorien with Celeborn, often traveling to visit Arwen in Gondor with Aragorn. Many years passed like this, until Celeborn decided to cross the sea, and meet up with his beloved. The only one he felt right giving it to was Malelleth, as she was a blood relation, and had apparently proved to be loyal to Lorien. Before he left he saw that she married a good elvish man. The two did not wish to be wed though, in-fact the man had another lover in Rivendell, who died of grief at the marriage, and in return so did the man. Malelleth saw that Lorien was falling, as were all elvish kingdoms. Most Elves had sailed west, and men were ruling the world. She had foreseen many things, having been taught by Galadriel. One of the things she saw was the destruction of the woods, such a vivid image she gave, that even today I can imagine it, and I knew not the woods in their time of power. She spoke of orcs over running the woods, and much worse. She spoke of men coming to destroy the woods, and the death of all elves, even the Govannas. Many pages are spent on her writings of worry for this single image, such vivid details. However, at this time, she met an old istari who was traveling to sail west. The two fell in love, but did not wed. With the help of the istari, she placed many more spells and enchantments onto the woods, hoping to further preserve them. The forest was hidden, uncharitable at all costs.  Malelleth and The Istar stayed in the woods for a long time, while the population shrunk to be less and less. Middle Earth was changing. She soon bore a child, that, contrast to her golden hair, had shinning silver hair. They called her Silivren, and she taught the child everything that the lady Galadriel had taught her, and having been born of both elf and Istari, exceeded greatly. Many more spells were put over the woods, and even on Silivren. Without the escort or permission of the one true heir, which could only be female, one would be stricken with awful illness, and die soon there after. They made it to remain the same, so that time could not change it any more than it had, and that any who enter that had not already entered with good intent, would forget it's complete existence. After this, the two traveled west, and sailed to the un-dying lands. Silivren watched over the woods for many years, the fifth age came quickly for her. The time of primitive men, and the demise or evolution of all other middle earth creatures. Orcs had disappeared, as had most other creatures of that nature, Hobbits were evolving and interbreeding with men to create short humans, and no longer could they be called hobbits, but only short men. She watched everything from her pool, not wishing to see the outside world as it truly was. The sixth age, and current age, came. During the 1600's she finally decided to leave her palace, and armed with her bow and sword she left the woods. Eventually, in 1798 she married a young Swedish man, the two had three children, Robert, Sven, and Stella. The two boys were harsh, and favored in their fathers' eyes, while Silivren favored her daughter, and taught her the ways of the mirror, despite what her husband wished. As men in those days were quite barbaric, her husband killed her, and tried to sell the woods off, only for to die of the plague soon after, the two sons, frightened that their sister had done this in revenge for their mother ran away to their fathers family, and married nice young Swedish girls, disappearing from the picture. Stella got married in 1854 to a man named Dirk, the two of them made a clearing, and built the home which my parents live in now, and founded the rest of the town along with many of Dirks nomad group. In 1855 they had their first and only child, and named her Celebrian after her great grandmothers dear friend and cousin, also for her silver hair. At the age of 15 Celebrian was married to a man named Johan from the town. They had a daughter, Elanore that same year, in 1870, who had hair so gold that in the book it says it could rival that of the sun for beauty. Celebrian and her husband died in 1904, but it says Elanore did not get married until 1923, when she was 53. She had one child in 1925, with her husband, named Michaela. Michaela also had silver hair, while her younger brothers and sister all had black brown hair like their father. Michaela was married in 1942 and had a set of silver haired twins that year, Cerion, and Jacob. Nothing is written of Jacob, while Cerion was married in 1967, and in 1968 gave birth to a child, Silawen, and two years later to a boy named Tadui. Then of course my brother and I were born. So now you know how I attained the woods."

"Ok." Was the only reply she got.

"At least it passed the time, we are now here." She said, walking into the once lively city. "Feel free to look around, I must go talk to someone."

"There is someone here?" Marien asked curiously, looking at the dead, yet glowing, woods.

"My great-grandmother lives here with me." Ren smiled, leaving the four to the center of the ground level.

"May we meet her?" Marien called out.

"If you would like to, then of course you may. I am sure she would enjoy meeting elves." Ren turned to them, her face gleaming.

"Exactly how old are you and your brother?" Haldir asked her.

"I am only 36, and my brother is 17." She told them calmly, leading them to the main chambers.

"You do not look like a 36 year old human." Marien said, knowing that human women enjoyed compliments on age.

"I have heard that before. I suppose when you meet my grandmother, you will also tell her that she does not look like a 133 year old woman, for she too does not look old." Ren said with a laugh, knocking on the trunk of a large golden tree, Haldir immediately recognized. 

The city had in-fact not changed at all, there were just no elves, or people to live in it.  Moments later a latter was lowered, and Ren quickly climbed up, followed by the elves.

"Nana, I have brought some Elves with me, do you remember seeing Haldir in the mirror? " Ren said softly in an ancient language that the elves knew far too well. Once they stood, they looked at the two. Ren had indeed been right, the old woman did in-fact look young, and she could have passed for a 20-year-old woman.

"This is your grandmother?" Legolas asked, his eyebrow daring to raise.

"Yes, Nana, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Haldir of Lorien, and Miriel and Maecheneb of Rivendell. They are part of Govannas." Ren said, with her arm around her grandmothers' back.

"Have you fed then yet? Or allowed them rest? Even elves need rest." Said her grandmother.

"Of course, Nana. Elves, this is my grandmother, Elanore." Ren said, shaking her head with laughter at the old woman. For a moment the two looked between each other. "I will be back shortly, my grandmother has promised to not hurt any of you."

"How do you remain youthful?" Maecheneb (Michael) asked curiously.

"It is of the spell which Malelleth placed on our family, follow me, and I can show you the books." She said, walking out of the talon and walking across a rope bridge to another large talon, filled with books. She pulled out one; it was old, but looked not a day older than new. She opened to a page. "Every third generation will be born a golden haired child, with the dominance of an elvish gene, and beauty to rival that of the Golden Lady's. It will be one of the third generations that shall re-introduce the elves to The Golden Woods. The woods shall protect those who protect the woods."

"She will not sell us the woods though." Legolas said to her.

"No, this is her home, as it is mine, and every other female of the family. She is consulting the mirror right now. She is still very young, even by human terms. The woods are not hers to give, she knows that, but as elves, especially Haldir, you are welcome to stay here. Since your journey this morning, she and I have discussed it much, and we agree that our woods are welcome to you at anytime, and they shall also be your woods. But we cannot agree to give you these woods and leave, to do that would be to commit suicide on our behalf. I do not mind dying, I have lived a long life in service to the woods, but she is still a child and faces enough pressures from her parents, she does not need death yet." Elanore told them, shutting the book. "The task of watching the woods is not an easy task, and for a young woman is very boring. Soon enough she will die, and with her, shall I die, and then the woods shall no longer be reachable. If-"

"What?" Maecheneb asked her curiously, she seemed to be listening to the room.

"Follow me, quickly." She lifted her skirts and walked out of the room without any questions.

"What is going on?" Legolas asked swiftly, walking besides the woman.

"Something is wrong with the mirror." Elanore said briskly, walking from talan to talan, and taking a latter down before walking to the familiar walls around the mirror garden.

"Is isn't." Legolas gasped, looking amongst the other elves as a high-pitched screeching sound came from the garden. Elanore swiftly walked into the room, followed by the elves. Ren stood besides the mirror, a dark creature hovering behind her.

"What is that?" Miriel asked, watching the creature that seemed to be feeding off of the girl.

"It has no name, nor does it need one. It is a creature of the darkness that feeds off of our kin. It was a creation of Sauron in his attempts to over take Lorien many ages ago. It will feed off of her soul until it becomes as real as you or I, then it shall invite dark creatures into Lorien, and create havoc as it once did on the earth." Elanore told them, watching the creature grimly, before adding. "There is nothing I can do to help her, she must fight it on her own."

The mirror room was exactly the same as it had been once before, nothing had changed, not even the flowers, which grew on the ground. It was extremely eerie. After nearly a half an hour the black creature disappeared with a puff of dust, leaving the girl to hover over the bowl with shallow breaths.

"It was more than a wisp of air, Nana. He is real, He is back." Ren said; her face looked blank, aside from the amazing fear in her eyes.

"He only-" Elanore started.

"Tell me that is not real." She pointed to a large bush.

"I do not need a lesso-" started the woman.

"And this?" Ren pointed to a small flower.

"Yes." She said, her patience wearing thin.

"How about this?" Ren held her cloak up, revealing blood, and gashing wounds on both her forearms.

"What?" gasped her grandmother.

"And how about this?" she held up a large black cloak. "Or that?"

"What is that?" asked the woman.

"It is an Orc." Spoke Legolas, after a brief inspection.

"What are you talking about?" the woman still refused to believe it.

"Are you going to tell me this is all not real? Or are you going to accept that he has gathered more power, and has returned?" Ren asked, her voice getting calmer at the end.

"How?" the woman asked, looking at the black cloak, and then walking to the dead Orc.

"I was looking through the mirror, it was showing me horrible images, as it has been. I called you to ask if you thought it was true, it showed dark creatures in the forest of the elves. By the time I heard your footsteps and talking, a loud screeching came, and I was pushed off of the mirror by that." She pointed to the Orc. "I threw my dagger at it quickly, before it was able to shoot me with its arrow. But soon after the dark creature came out, but this time it was stronger, it was wearing a robe, and a cloak; it dropped the cloak to show me it's horrible face, mutated like nothing you could imagine. His touch burned as he dug his claws into my arms, his nails were poisonous, and I could feel it, a poison like none that we use in these days. The image was different this time, far more different than anything I have seen before."

"What did you see?" asked her Naneth.

"I saw everything, and nothing." She said. All watched her, expecting more, yet receiving none. She walked out of the room, and walked up to a talon. Soon after she sat on the bottom step, eating some bread like substance wrapped in leafs in a basket. She took the leaf off of another, and broke it before eating it. She offered some to the elves, who gladly accepted.

"I have not had this in a millennia, at least." Murmured one of them, the others nodding in agreement, tasting it.

"Sauron has spoke with me." She said after a long moments of rest. "He told me many things that I shall not repeat, but I shall repeat this. He wishes to kill not only the halflings, and elves, but also the men, and every living creature that does not succumb to his will. His first spot, which he shall overthrow, is the undying lands and the halls of mandos. The mirror can not be trusted to look upon, for Sauron has corrupted it, he shall empower any that chooses to look into the mirror, and with them, shall he allow his army to flow."


	3. The story continuescrap

This chapter is not as good as the previous one, it is more a transitory one, without a lot of explanation and such. I don't really own much, so yeah… the next chapter should be better than this one.

Gwilwileth- Awkward Phases

The two women, and four elves, sat in a large room that was well lit. Tall bookshelves lined the walls, and large tables were placed throughout the room. Light came in through large picture windows, which showed an overcast sky with rain that threatened to spill. A warm fire crackled in the fireplace spreading warmth throughout the chilled room. The golden haired women looked distraught, while they quickly flipped through pages of large books, a pile sat besides them both that looked more like a mountain than anything else.

"What are you in search of?" Miriel questioned, watching the two women with wonder.

"I must speak with Elladan and Elrohir, they are the only ones with access to the libraries of Rivendell." Ren sighed, looking into the fire.

"The Libraries of Rivendell? Was Rivendell not destroyed?" Maecheneb asked, shocked at the thought.

"Nay, Rivendell was not destroyed. If you are surprised with this, you shall be more so at that. I have long been in contact with the twins, who have taken very well care of the city. There are also many smaller, and well-protected areas that have been preserved. It is surprising for me to find that you have not known of them already." Ren said as she shut the book. "I fear that a change shall come soon, Nana."

"As do I, you were always more intuitive than I was, however." Said the grandmother, a sad smile drowning on her face.

"I feel the call of the sea. The Lady knows what is to come; the Elves are no longer safe in their Havens. A small party has been sent here to find a safer resting place, until the Undying Lands have been saved." She said as she looked to the book in front of her. Her eyes taking on a dark blue look. "I am worried, Nana."

"I know, dear." Elanore sighed, watching the child writhe with fatigue and worry.

"Lorien will not be dead for long." Ren said, standing and grabbing the book as she left the room.

"What does she mean?" Miriel asked, looking at the older woman.

"With the Undying Lands becoming unsafe, the Elves will be given the option to leave for safer grounds. Many will stay to fight, but a great number will return to their original homes. A ship set off this morning, they are expected to arrive tomorrow afternoon through the river." She told them, her voice full of sorrow. "Ren is departing soon, to meet them at the mouth, and lead them here."

"May I go with her?" Haldir said quickly, his excitement visible in his eyes.

"You may." She told the elf, with a smile.

"We will go to announce this to the other elves, may we bring them back with us?" Maecheneb asked.

"Of course you may, keep this with you." She said, pulling a small chain, with intricate drawings on the silver chain, a dark green crystal leaf charm sat at the end, with silver shooting through as veins. "However, I cannot stress the importance of not losing it, this will allow you to find the woods and re-enter them safely."

"Thank You." He said with a slight bow. Ren came into the room once again, this time wearing a dark grey tunic with matching breeches. She had a dark cloak on, held with the usual Lorien brooch. She was holding a bundle of clothing, and she tossed them to Haldir.

"Change quickly, if we are to meet them at the mouth in time, we must leave soon." Ren said, running out of the room to retrieve more things.

Elanore led the four elves out of the library, and met Ren in the center of the vacant city. Ren handed Haldir a small dagger, and Bow and quiver.  He quickly changed in a nearby talon. The three elves left, while Haldir left with the girl in another direction.

"How long until we reach the mouth?" Haldir asked her, they had been traveling for many hours in silence, and night had begun to fall.

"It is nearly 9, and we should arrive at midnight if we keep this pace." She told him quietly, the thick dark green trees surrounded them warmly.

"Do you travel these woods often?" He asked her, as she stopped abruptly, having heard a sound. The two pulled their bows with amazing quickness, and she shot into the darkness. She ran to the sound of a thumb, and found an animal that had meant to make of them a meal. She pulled her arrow out, and went to the river to wash it.

"No, I do not." She answered quickly, as she set back off, following the river. The stars shone above them as their only guiding light. The river danced a beautiful jig as the mouth grew closer and closer, the sounds of the forest playing as background music to the display. Before either of them knew it, the mouth was before them, and the sun was beginning to rise behind the mountain.

Ren gracefully climbed atop a large boulder, and sat perched, watching the horizon. Haldir chose to sit besides her and wait. After some time, she pulled out some bread, and offered him some quietly. He accepted the offer, and the two sat in silence eating.

"They will soon reach us." Ren said to him, he glanced and in the distance saw a small ship.

Within an hour the sun was in the sky, and the ship had stopped on the shore. A tall woman, and man stepped off the ship, their white cloaks shinning with the sun.

"Hello, Idhren of Lorien." The man said, taking off his hood to reveal long silver hair. "It pleases me to meet you."

"Thank You, My Lord." She said with a delicate bow.

"You are the Lady of the woods now, such formalities are of no use." The woman said, her golden hair shining as she removed the hood. Haldir was quickly bowing on one knee. "It has been long since we last talked, Haldir."

"Yes, My Lady." Haldir said, standing from his bow.

"We should leave promptly to ensure quick arrival, and also to remain safe." Ren told the two elves.

"We shall begin unloading now then." Celeborn told her, and with that many elves that served the couple began loading off many boxes of different sizes. Soon other elves began to depart the vessel. After the many elves were off of the boat, it began to sail off once again. With Ren in the lead, the Elves walked through the forest. By the fall of the sun, they reached the borders of the town, which seemed livelier with them just on the outskirts.

"It has been well preserved." Galadriel told the girl through mind.

The many elves began filling Talans with their belongings; the beauty of the town took Ren back now that it was filled with inhabitants. Guards were being chosen, and servants given directions.

"My Lord, May I serve as a guard for you once more?" Haldir asked humbly, bowing at the feet of Lord Celeborn.

"I am afraid that Lady Idhren is the Lady of the Lorien now, and you should ask her, not myself." The silver-haired man laughed musically.

"Where is she, so I may speak with her?" Haldir asked, keeping his surprise behind his voice.

"In the mirror room, with Lady Galadriel." Celeborn told him carefully.

"Where have Elladan and Elrohir gone?" Miriel asked as soon as the three arrived at the main headquarters.

"They just left without warning, why?" Asked a tall blonde haired elf.

"The elves are returning to Lorien, and Rivendell. The Undying lands are no longer safe from Sauron, and the Lorien woods are not for sale, but we are allowed to stay there, while the Lady of the woods watches over them." Maecheneb told the elf cautiously.

"Who is the Lady of the woods?" The elf, Mellaeg, asked having not known of the Lady.

"Yes, A young woman named Idhren, a descendent of Aegnor and Nethaglar, and distant niece of Lady Galadriel. There are spells placed on the woods, her family has protected them since Lord Celeborn's departure to the Grey Havens." He explained. "We have discussed it, and have decided to take the Govannas to Lorien."

"Gather what you would like to take with you, we are leaving soon." Legolas told them, quickly walking up the ladder to the tree. A small group of about 20 Elves left within the following half of an hour.

"The Rivendell Elves have arrived, Elrond has met with his sons." Galadriel said to Ren, watching the Mirror room that was gaining a glow with the moonlight. "Elladan is leading a party here tomorrow morning."

"You would like a feast for their arrival." Ren said, watching the mirror water carefully.

"Yes, and I would also like to have a ceremony, to make official your rule over the woods." Galadriel said to the girl.

"But what of you and Lord Celeborn? You are the rightful rulers." Ren cried out.

"Your family has watched over these woods for thousands of years, the time of our rule as finished, it is now your turn." The woman said wisely. "You are ready, and you are not alone."

"While I feel very nervous and unsettled on this, I have no reason to doubt what you say." Ren said nervously, all of her usual grace failing her.

"We will have to take the spells off of you, to uncover your elvish nature. The tailors will readily make you more clothes, and the chefs will anxiously begin preparations." Galadriel said, hushing the girl as she led her out to another Talan. "For now, I do believe your family awaits you."

"My family?" Ren asked, turning to see many tall, slender women, some with Silver, others with Golden hair, they all had the same piercing blue grey eyes, and similar facial features. The women mostly wore white gowns, with intricate designs in lace, and beads, but some wore blues, grays and greens.

"Hello, Idhren. We have heard much of you from the Lady Galadriel." Ren heard a woman's voice say in her mind. A tall slender woman, that looked as though she were the leader, walked to her. "Hello, Daughter."

"E-" Ren began.

"Do not worry yourself so." The she-elf laughed out loud, her voice as though whimsical chimes. "I am Elwen, and these are my daughters. I believe you know who they are, already."

"Yes, I do." Ren said quietly, studying the women that were all youthful, and more beautiful than a spring day.

"Silivren will perform a few spells on you, so to return you to your elvish looks that have been so well hidden. I have brought many gifts for you." Elwen smiled, taking the girls hand, and leading her to the royal talons. "Please sit here."

Elwen and the other women then proceeded to poke and prod at the young woman for a great amount of time.

"Your mother has raised you well." Elwen said while a handmaid was working on Idhren's hair, pulling back small intricate braids that fell into the long wavy golden hair. "It is customary to wear this."

"What is it?" Ren asked as she picked up the small silver object. A thin woven circle of silver, that looked much like vines and leaves.

 "It is the circlet that you shall wear, until you are finalized." Elwen said, placing the object onto the young woman's head. As they spoke, Silivren had begun performing a spell on her. She felt strange warmth through her entire being, as though she was being wrapped in a large blanket that instantaneously warmed her to the core… only it started at the core and went out as opposed to out then in. She felt tingling with the warmth, and she saw that her skin had gotten lighter. Ren began to fear the change as she paled, and looked up to Elwen in shock. The woman only smiled at her, as a mother would to their daughter. After a few more moments, it ceased. She was then handed a light bundle of white silk, which seemed to have been woven with silver and gold. It had heavy beadwork, which in many other circumstances would more likely than not have weighed much more. A handmaid led her behind a curtain, and began to undress her. After 10 minutes she emerged.

Ren saw her reflection, and was shocked at the transformation. Her once small frame had been stretched out to be taller, and thinner, yet failed to look sickly. The gown sat on her shoulders, and was form fitting to the waist, then cascaded to the floor. The sleeves were long, and flared at the elbow to the floor like a waterfall. The mixture of lace and beads made it resemble a wedding dress, but it failed to look as though she were to be wed. Her whole body seemed to glow with a strange golden air. But what surprised her most were not the changes of her body, but her head, and face. Her ears had changed to liken themselves with the other women, and her face had become more prominently accented, her cheekbones higher, eyes brighter… everything seemed brighter, more noticeable.

"This is amazing." Ren said quietly, hearing her voice sound the same, yet so much more musical and different, as though each word were a note in a song.

"This is who you are, Idhren." Elwen told her as the girl looked to her frightened.

"H-" she began.

"Lady Idhren, the Govannas have arrived. Would you like to greet them?" An elf stood at the door patiently, his light hair pulled back with braids, and a bow on the back of his grey apparel.

"I would like to meet with them. Ask them if they have eaten yet. Show them to rooms, and if they have not eaten, invite them to dinner here. If they accept, send someone to bring them in half an hour. Allow them to clean themselves up, give them fresh clothes, also." Idhren told the man, turning to face him.

"As you wish." He said bowing slightly as he left the talon.

"You are very good at directing." Elwen said curtly.

"I have always wanted to do that." She said smiling broadly, surprised at how much better she felt when smiling, after she hadn't known that she wasn't feeling well. She then gasped. "I have forgotten about my family, I must go speak with them!"

"You must have dinner with your guests! We can send a hand-maid to speak with them." Silivren spoke up, speaking for the first real time that day.

"May we send Elanore?" Ren asked them, turning to see her Naneth sitting in her room.

"Of course, child." Elanore smiled as she stood. "I will be back soon."

"Thank you, Nana." Ren hugged the woman as she departed.

Idhren and her party then slowly made their way out of their talon. They walked across a small bridge high in the air to a larger talon. The first room they walked into was a sitting room, which looked also much like a dance hall. A door to the side of the room, lead to the dining area, they walked through the doorway and saw a brightly lit, well-decorated room. In the center of the room a small group of elves played a classical type song; Idhren could hardly believe that they had only been there a few hours. Servants were rushing around setting the long tables.

"You will sit at the head, we will sit to your right, and Galadriel will sit to your left. The other guests will sit at the surrounding tables." Elwen told her, leading her to the head of the table.

The women continued to talk about small topics, until Galadriel arrived with Celeborn. Idhren was transfixed with the beauty that many stories had been told of. Even having seen pictures, nothing could liken itself to her.

"Do not be so surprised, young one. You will soon be the light of the forest." Galadriel spoke, sitting besides the girl.

"The light of the forest?" Ren asked her curiously.

"It was said that the light of the forest was from not the tree's, but from I. You will learn that you are now the carrier of the light, be careful with it." Galadriel said vaguely. "You must keep the woods light, lest the darkness enters and all shall perish."

Ren was about to speak but was interrupted as the doors were opened once more, and a servant entered. Behind the servant a group of 20 Elves entered, all looking around with a hidden awe.

"Welcome." Ren stood to welcome them with a smile; they all stopped what they had been doing to look. "I am glad to have such wonderful company."

The servant led the elves to their seats, having been the last ones to enter. A hush went through the crowd; silent whispers filled the air as dinner was served.

"Who is that?" asked a dark haired elf with the Govannas. He watched the woman at the head of the table with interest.

"Lady Idhren. She is a distant Niece of Lady Galadriels, and soon will be the Lady of the woods." Miriel told him, looking at the young woman who had changed from the last time she had seen her. "She is the watcher of the woods, also."

"The watcher?" he asked curiously, turning to look at Miriel.

"Her line has long taken care of the woods, it is she who refused to sell the woods to Lord Legolas." Miriel said to him carefully, her green eyes flashing warningly. "She is still a child, young even to Man. She has the light that Galadriel once possessed, and the magic of an istari. She is fulfilling her part of the prophecy."

"What is the prophecy that she must fulfill?"  He asked her, turning back to watch the young girl who was now laughing at something, her laugh carrying across the room like a waterfall, he could see the light growing.

"It was said that every third generation would have golden hair, and beauty that could liken unto Galadriels. It is one of the golden haired daughters that will re-introduce the elves into the elven kingdoms of old, and will bring the ultimate defeat of Sauron." She told him, smoothing her green gown of velvet.

"And she is the chosen one?" He asked her, blue streaks shot through his silver eyes.

"If that is how you chose to look upon it, then yes. What is the reason behind your peaked interest, Estel?" Miriel asked, fixing her dark hair.

"Is there a problem with finding interest in new things?" He cocked at eyebrow as he looked to his companion.

"Of course not, I was just asking. You do not usually have such an interest in many things." She laughed.

"If she is truly a distant niece of Galadriel, then she is also a distant cousin of my mothers." He explained, watching the girl.

"Do you not believe that she is who she says?" Miriel was aghast at the thought.

"No, I believe that she is. Galadriel, and the other Elves are too close to her to suggest otherwise. It is just odd, do you not think so? We have been around since the beginning of this age, and before, why have we not heard of them before?" he questioned.

"Everyone has reasons for hiding, you must agree that she could be likened to Lady Galadriel." Miriel reasoned. "Her family has been training for all of these years, while we were not caring for the world. Did you never wonder why some elves never felt the call of the sea? While we were unsure of the others, their family knew, and were preparing for a second coming of the elves. You have never seen the destruction that Sauron brings, only tales and songs… She has seen all of it, and what is to come. Would you not hide in your preparation?"

The dinner table was filled with much laughter and joy as the old friends traded stories of their years apart.

"I do believe your attention is being called for." Galadriel said with a smile as she glanced to the women on Idhren's right.

"What?" Idhren turned to the woman besides her.

"Come, dinner is over! Let us depart to the gardens, where we can talk of many things." A silver haired woman smiled, standing with the others in toe.

"Go, be merry. There will not be many more chances for merriment in the days to come." Galadriel told the young woman.

"Thank You." Idhren laughed, as the she-elves dragged her out of the room.

"Idhren, tell us! What are the boys like?" The she elf that had beckoned her out giggled. "It has been thousands of years since I have last seen men."

"They are young, and vulgar, if that is what you wish to hear." Idhren said rolling her eyes at the woman who was much older than she.

"I don't mean like that." The elf said, her voice dripping with insinuations.

"I don't know what you mean then." She said to the woman, turning to sit beneath a large willow like tree that was lovely silver in color under the moonlight.

"Do you have any courtships?" another woman, that looked much like the first, questioned.

"Men do not court in the ways they once did. I assume the question you mean to ask, is do I have any romantic relationships with men… which I shall answer no." Idhren told her, wishing that women thousands of years older than her could at least speak of something else.

"You are an Elf, I suppose… But you were raised as a human, and to Humans is your age not old?" she asked curiously.

"35? Yes, that is old to be un-attached. I have been pre-occupied, and felt no need for romantic inclination." Ren said, shaking her head as she played with leaves on the ground.

"There is a party heading to the old Greenwood. They say that the elvish empire will once again be prosperous. A full elvish child had not been born since Arwen, yet in our first day here one has already been born! It is a sign…" She trailed off.

"You do know, that before you can be the Lady of the woods, you must have a Lord." The first one grinned.

"I must? I suppose I will not be the Lady of the woods in that case." Ren retorted, remembering all the times as a child that she got made fun of by other children for looking funny, or acting differently, that was her parents main reason in home schooling their children. By the time she had started High School the boys didn't mind her, but the girls hated her to a point of pulling mean pranks on her… She excluded herself to the woods, having her Nana teach her everything she needed.

"This could be fun, we have not been able to play match-maker since we left Middle Earth." The second one said joyously.

"If you loved it so much then, why do you not go back in time to it? I don't wish to be your pawn." Ren said standing up and dusting her bottom off.

"That is it!" Elwen cried out, speaking for the first time.

"What is it?" Ren asked, frightened for her speaking up.

"If we could send you back in time, you could assist in destroying Sauron, before he could come forward in time." Elwen said, the wheels in her mind apparently turning.

"How would we do that?" Ren asked curiously, the idea of going back was one that interested her.

"We shall talk with Lady Galadriel, she will know how to help." Elwen said, leading the young woman to the mirror room.

Four of the She elves accompanied Idhren to Galadriel. They sat in the silence of the room for some time.

"It may work, but you must be careful." Galadriel warned, looking into the mirror. "It is very complicated magic to send one far into the past, I shall give you an image, that you must show me once you arrive there. I will know what to do."

"How will I get back?" Idhren questioned, her excitement mixing with her fear. She would meet all of the elves she had read of.

"The mirror will be your only way back. You will not explain yourself to anyone, and should they question you, your response should be that you are a relative to me, and are under my guidance." She explained, her voice holding more importance that it usually held. 

She went deeper into explanation, until a tall elf came in, carrying a white cloak, and a large golden staff, with a crystal ball on the tip.

"Take this with you." Galadriel said, handing the white cloak, that was similar to the gown Ren wore, Elwen fastened it on, with the Lorien brooch. Galadriel then handed the staff to her, the thin, yet sturdy golden white wood, with vine like things climbing up it, leaves on the vines. "These will help you along your journey, be careful, young one."

"W-" Ren started, as she felt a strange feeling wash over her, as though she were taking a shower with light.


End file.
